


A Destiel Poem

by brown_eyed_fallen_angel



Series: Destiel love drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Annoyed Sam Winchester, Brothers, Castiel Loves Dean, Dean Loves Castiel, Friends to Lovers, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Love Poems, M/M, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brown_eyed_fallen_angel/pseuds/brown_eyed_fallen_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Destiel poem I wrote the other day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Destiel Poem

Blue and Green  
Staring into one another  
Intensely staring  
Into each others souls.

One soul is pure  
Untouched by man  
Innocent in all things  
Saved for love.

The other is tainted  
Beaten, bruised, broken  
All but forsaken, forgotten  
Saved by love.

Two men  
Gazing at each other  
Tenderly gazing  
Into each others eyes.

One man had fallen  
Once an angel of the lord  
Now fallen an angel no more  
Sacrificed everything for love.

The other possessed  
Once a normal mortal  
Now possessed by a demon  
Sacrafuced himself for those he loves.

One little brother  
Tired of waiting  
Waiting for his brother to quit being stupid  
And admit he loves the angel.

One night  
Was all it took  
One kiss  
And they were hooked  
A fallen angel and a demon  
In love man an man  
One kiss and they were together  
One lifetime and eventually forever.

Two men  
Making love in the night  
One little brother screaming  
"Could you guys keep it down please? I know you're in love but geez does the whole state need to hear it?"  
Shaking his head  
He whispers in the dark  
"Its about damn time those two got together."


End file.
